Table's Gone
by Paradoxical3
Summary: Harry has realized his life is very much his, and oh, is he angry.


_Harrrrry... Haaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…._ He could vaguely hear Voldemort's voice ring throughout his nightmare of what happened at the Department of Mysteries the day before.

He woke in cold sweat, but he double blinked in shock when his bedside clock said that it was just past 7AM, Well, he may as well go and get breakfast. While he was making his bacon and eggs, Vernon walked in, took a long stare at Harry's back, but fortunately for both of them he decided he couldn't bring himself to care that the "Freak" was in his kitchen, and promptly sat down on the couch to watch the EPL highlights.

Sitting down at the table, Harry Potter the "Boy-who-lived" nibbled on his breakfast contemplating his life, not just his life in the wizarding world, no matter how shit it's been, but his even shitter 15 years of existence on the earth.

Interrupting his musing, Vernon stated "You're up early, boy.", Looking at him quizzically, perhaps for once in his life too.

"Yeah well, my last family member who liked me was murdered so I'm sort've, ahh, just a little pissed off you could say". He replied with a bit of heat, and added, "Say, why _do_ you lot hate me apart from being different?".

"Have you never stopped to consider _how_ you came here? I mean apart from the old bloke dropping you off with a note?" Vernon asked, without any actual anger.

"Well…no...?" Harry said confusedly.

Vernon closed his eyes, took a deep breath through his nose then sat down on the plush couch as he explained, "Well, your mother and your aunt, while not being the closest sisters, were still that, _sisters._ If you had a brother that died in a war you didn't really know anything about, and they sent his baby boy with a note at your doorstep in the middle of the night, would you really be happy at the wizarding world? Even better, what if you didn't particularly like that sister? Then from the moment you came here, you reeked evil, and don't ask me how I know this, but anyone with half a brain can put that label to it, boy, your aura or whatever you want to call it was pure _evil,_ it brought out the worst in everyone around you. To be honest I'm only realizing most of this just now, because you feel different, you aren't reeking that foul evil presence – and by the way! What the ruddy hell was it?", He exclaimed at the end of his explanation.

Just as Harry shrugged as his answer, Dudley walked in to see his father and the freak having a normal conversation, he stood there, open mouthed as his miniscule brain worked at a million miles per hour to figure out what was happening here, Harry and Vernon were just staring at him, the former with a raised brow and the latter with a small look of disgust.

"Dad what…What have you done to him freak?!" The walrus asked with a barely disguised look of hate.

Surprisingly Vernon beat him to the punch of shutting the idiot up, "Dudley, shut up, are you stupid son? I am perfectly capable of having a normal conversation!" Dudley just shook his head, and gave a resigned sigh as he sat at the table tiredly, as he too, couldn't find the drive to continue arguing over what once would've been the easiest person to bully.

Seeing that Harry was almost done with his breakfast, Vernon barked "Potter, finish your breakfast and go clean up your room, bloody pigsty I tell you what, if my father saw my room like that…" He rambled off at the end, evidently some of the Vernon that Harry knew throughout his life was still part of him today.

Walking up to his room, he was thinking to himself, _What the bloody fuck does he mean I had an evil aura? Is it something to do with Riddle? Maybe I should research it- or better yet confront Dumbledore… he always has the answers._

But did he? Did Dumbledore always have the answers? Thinking back to it, in first year Voldemort had possessed a teacher for a year, if not more, and Dumbledore either did nothing or didn't know. Then in the second year the Basilisk, and the old man definitely knew of the Chamber of Secrets and had a very accurate suspicion as to who it was, but still did nothing, then Peter Pettigrew was in the school for how long? He was Percy's rat before that, and no one even gave a thought as to how he was around for that long… Then the fourth year where Barty Jr. passed off as one of Dumbledore's best friends for an entire year with no one being the wiser. Then this year… well Umbitch would've never became a teacher if the ministry weren't so corrupt and all out to further their own political agenda, then to make matters even worse he gets put with Snivellus Snape to learn Occulemancy, who did nothing other than tell him to "CLEAR YOUR MIND!". Yeah well, he decided right there and then, no one is going to fuck with Harry Potter anymore, no more bullshit.

But before he could do anything important, especially before Sirius' death hit him like a freight train, he had to clean his room and for once, Vernon was right. It was bloody disgusting.

Okay, underwear – trunk, books – on the desk, letters from friends – in the bin, photos of parents? On the desk, too. After a bit of time the room began to take shape of a slightly more organised place, for a wizard that is, for a muggle it'd still look like shit.

With a sigh, Harry sat down on his bad to ponder his life from the moment Hagrid came to meet them to deliver the Hogwarts letter, about how he neglected to mention how to get to Platform 9¾, and then how he bad-mouthed Slytherins from the get-go. Looking back, that probably was why he was so eager not to go there – then again, Draco Malfoy didn't help that image when they were getting their robes.

But what about at the train station? Molly Weasley yelling out if anyone knew where the platform was, but that made no sense. How can you forget where the platform is when you've had 2 children that'd already graduated from Hogwarts, and 4 children that were still in it? Even better, why would you yell it out in a muggle area? It made no sense… unless it was planned, planned to fucking manipulate him, he realized with a start. If he saw the Weasley's as a nice family, a helpful family, a _kind_ family then he'd be more likely to befriend them.

Is it possible that Dumbledore had planned his pre-Hogwarts experiences to try to make him "light"? Looking back at what he'd been pondering, it was highly likely – Ron was always making Slytherin look evil and Hermione, to be fair with himself, was a pain in the arse. Was he really that desperate for friends that he friended these two idiots? Did he have any other friends? Nope. Neville perhaps being the closest, he was more of an acquaintance and he knew that Neville had friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and knew half the Slytherin house, Ginny probably being the other person close to being a friend... but he never really talked to her he didn't know if he wanted to get to know a fan girl, no matter how big her boobs are, as Seamus kept saying when Ron wasn't around.

Then there was Sirius, who died before either of them got to really know each other. Oh, sure they talked _sometimes_ but they never really talked much, he was more of a… cousin that you really didn't know, and technically that's true since the Black and Potter lines are intertwined through Dorea Potter nee Black, Harry's Grandmother.

But the fact that Sirius never got a trial before or after he want to Azkaban, really set Harry off.

You know what, fuck the old man. He thought to himself, I'm going to Diagon Alley to sort some shit out and learn some things.

Without wasting a second, grabbed a hoddie, meanwhile looking at his clothes in disgust and said,

"If I'm as rich as people claim I am to be, why am I dressing myself in slave clothes?"

With this new revelation, he told the Dursley's he'd be back later and other than a "cool" from Dudley and shrug from Vernon, he got no reaction.

Hailing the Knight Bus, he got on and sat down next to what looked like some drunk hag that he had no clue as to who it was.

After spending the next ten minutes with his eyes shut, ignoring Stan the conductor's voice, he got out of the Knight Bus and walked through the Leaky Cauldron to enter Diagon Alley using the brick entrance, and then he went straight to the book store to get a few books for light reading.

A book on Occulemancy, and the polar opposite of Legilimancy, a book with an animated cover titled "Battle Transfiguration and its uses" which looked very interesting, and a book of questionable but not illegal spells. Knowing he'd be back here for more books soon, he settled for these four books, and paid the shopkeeper and then promptly left to go to Gringotts.

Walking up to a particularly foul goblin, he said "I need to see the account manager for the Potter vaults, please," with a neutral expression.

The goblin did a once over of him and came to some sort of conclusion that he was eligible to see the Potter manager.

They entered a rather old but well fashioned office, and the Goblin sitting at the desk was particularly friendlier looking than the one who escorted him there.

"Well, Mr. Potter I can't say I was expecting this meeting as you have not come to claim any inheritance since you turned 11, which was when you became the official heir of House Potter, but you already knew that of course, may I inquire why?" The friendly looking goblin said.

"Erm, well, to put it frankly simple, I didn't know I had any inheritance apart from money in some trust vault that my parents set up for me?" Harry replied looking confused and slightly angry.

The Goblin's friendly expression quickly changed to one of barely disguised rage, as he motioned for Harry to follow him through the bank.

 _ **AN: This is my first proper story from scratch, so R &R please :-)**_


End file.
